Quiet Move
Information Episode Details * Episode Title: Quiet Move * Episode Number: 25 * Series: Last Exile * Original Air Date: 9/22/2003 * English Air Date: 12/21/2004 Related Episodes * Previous: Sealed Move * Next: Resign Summary Silvana, Urbanus, and the Alliance fleet engage the Guild fleet in the Grand Stream. However, Exile's defenses prevent them from reaching the flagship of Maestro Delphine Eraclea. Claus and Alvis fly their vanship to the Dragon's Fangs, where Ethan Pelerin and Alister Agrew meet them. A vanship relay has been set up to bring Claus and Alvis to the Silvana as fast as possible. In Disith, the Gateway opens and sends a signal to Exile. Exile begins to move, and both the Guild and Alliance fleets follow it. Claus reaches a Reconnaissance Ship, where Tatiana takes over as his new navi. On the last leg of the trip, the two are attacked by two Starfish. Claus destroys one using the vanship's fuel tanks; the other is shot down by Walker. At Walker Palace, Lavie is waiting along with their fathers' vanship and the third Mysterion. Claus, Lavie, and Al enter the Grand Stream, followed by the stolen vanship piloted by Dio. Synopsis ”Exile” indiscriminately attacks both the alliance and Guild as they approach the ship, forcing the alliance fleet to fall back so that they do not lose more ships. Claus rendezvous at a fueling station in the Dragon’s Fangs and makes the journey to the Grand Stream, switching vanships and navigators after each leg until he is reunited with Lavie. On the way, Claus dogfights with two Guild fighters, destroying them with Tatiana as his navigator. When “Exile” receives a pulse signal, it begins to retreat from the Grand Stream towards Disith, followed by both fleets. At the “Casino Royale”, the last checkpoint before the Grand Stream, Claus and Alvis reunite with Lavie, who holds the message tube containing the final Mysterion. They fly together in Claus’s and Lavie’s vanship, whose body has been reinforced for the journey in the Grand Stream, but are intercepted by Dio, who has run away from the Mad-thane residence in a separate vanship. Featured Characters Anatoray characters * Claus Valca * Lavie Head * Vincent Alzey * Rumolt Dorfstrand * David Mad-thane * Walker Silvana crew members * Alex Row * Sophia Forrester * Wina Lightning * Tatiana Wisla * Alister Agrew * Arthur Campbell * Benjamin Blackwood * Dick Grindal * Greyhound * Sam Brown * Jim Saumarez * Anthony Kostabi * Ethan Pelerin * Gale Frank * Godwin Austin Guild members * Alvis Hamilton * Dio Eraclea * Maestro Delphine Eraclea Featured Locations Prester * Grand Stream * Anatoray ** Norkia ** Dragon's Fangs ** Walker Palace * Disith ** Gateway Featured Ships * Exile * Silvana * Urbanus-class ** Urbanus ** Eustachius * Vanships * Anatoray Battle Ships ** Claimh Solais * Disith Battle Ships * Guild Battle Ships * Starfish * Reconnaissance Ship Trivia *Quiet moves in chess threaten the opponent’s position but do not involve capturing pieces. Neither side engages in sustained combat. *In chess, a quiet move threatens the opponent's position but does not involve capturing pieces. Category:Episodes